pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Bulbasaur98
germen te mando un link demasiado gracioso sobre amy ( yo con los demas nos reimos a carcajadas, incluyendo amaya ) este es TE VAS A MORIRTE A CARCAJADAS!!!!!--Usuario:Meganium1530 oye blog que diga bulb podrias borrar todos mis blog's? si no es mucha molestia eweArchivo:Meloetta_icon.gifMeloetta Dominate the worldOr dead in the try (?)Archivo:Meloetta_icon.gif 02:22 2 jun 2011 (UTC) oye me gustaria salir en Viaje por sinnoh, aunque solo fuera personaje temporal. contestame, si no queres no pasa, tu eres el escritor =DArchivo:Len_icon.gifメガは最高です ！^^Archivo:Rin_icon.gif 09:34 5 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario se que tengo muchas faltas ortograficas pero lo hago para ver si en verdad leen la pokenovela xd jeje y gracias queria que alguien me lo dijera pero despues de que termine los 4 primeros capitulos las arreglare jejej cuidate--Heidy ~ Take care, kisses 03:23 18 jun 2011 (UTC) HOLA!!!! soy pikaqueen pero dime pika (XD) Podriamos ser amigos? Tambien podrias venir a mi novela Luz,drama POKEMON!!!!!! (audiciones abiertas)\ Piktini fan =°°= 19:42 18 jun 2011 (UTC) mucho gusto yyyyy? Quieres entrar en mi novela? Si quieres aqui esta el enlace http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Luz,drama,_POKEMON Si no tranquilo a nadie lo obligo Piktini fan =°°= 23:25 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola quisiera saber mi me quieres ayudar soy nueva x) Zoe x) 22:51 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Okas ire leyendo ese manual o como se llame xd gracias por todo :D Zoe x) 23:00 19 jun 2011 (UTC) hola oye yo hice una cara MM de timburr y una de dewott si quieres las puedes usar pero te la doy depues lo q pasa es q no las he subido y ademas estoy en otra compu Archivo:Alas_de_diablo.png ♪♫♪Un demonio musical♪♫♪ ♪▼☼ Tu ángel guardián ☼▼♪ Archivo:Alas_de_ángel.png 23:12 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias por todo German El empujoncito que me has dado me a ayudado xDD ademas sigo descubriendo mas cosas y creo ke ya se como va la mecanica :D PD: ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? ¿te pongo bulbasaur? si dices que si ponme un Archivo:Purrloin NB.png o Zorua o riolu xDD ya ves, pero de preferencia Purrloin --Zoe x) 23:41 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Okaas Gracias Te puedo decir germen? xD GRacias por toda tu ayuda me sirve de Mucho, ahora ya se como cambiarle el fondo, muchos los de Pokeespectaculos me estan ayudando con esto ;) Zoe x) 23:59 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Hey Germen! x3 Oye mi amigo me dijo que habia un Xat! *.* es ke a mi me gustan los X@t's Pokespectaculos tiene un Xat? o era mentira e.e [[Usuario:Zoey01|'~ ~ Z Ø £ ~ ~ ']] [[Usuario Discusión:Zoey01|'¡ Message's here !']] 00:12 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Olaa!! Ola soy Carolina,me han dicho que tu eres un administrador y que tu me podrías ayudar n_n. Si no te importa,podrías ayudarme con una cosas de mis novelas como...:Los comentarios y las Encuestas,es que siempre que las pongo me acabo liando y toda la movida...U.U... De todos modos gracias =DMi locura e mi creatividad!!!!Yo soy así XD!!!!!